By Your Side
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: With the death of his father, Kane is having second thoughts on caring about Confuso Lobo. Can she help him and make him feel differently? Takes place during my story The Confusing Wolf, a little bit after chapter 18. OC Wrestler No pairings or slash


**I'm taking just a little break from The Confusing Wolf to write this little spin off (If you want to call it that) of the story itself, even though it is far from being finished. Just a little one shot of Kane and **_**Confuso Lobo **_**in a nice little moment of **_**Lobo **_**trying to help Kane at dark moment in his life. WWE Does not belong to me!**

Kane knew that it should not be happening. Human compassion was not who he was and he knew this, but he _still _cared about this girl who entered his life so mysteriously. Kane tried to explain it to her the best he could that he possibly could, that he should not be caring for another and that the only exception was his father and brother. "You can't possibly understand." Kane told her, when _Confuso Lobo _tried to tell him that caring about somebody else is not a bad thing. "But I _do _understand Kane, I can't explain it, but I do." _Confuso Lobo _replied. Kane sighed and shook his head. "Do you have any _idea _what trauma I was put through as a child?" Kane asked. "I've heard." _Confuso Lobo _said. "Exactly. You've heard about what happened, but you weren't there, so how can you understand something when you weren't even there to witness it?" Kane argued. "You're forgetting something very important," _Confuso Lobo _said quietly, "You are forgetting, I went through something very similar." Kane's blood ran cold. Yes he _had _forgotten. He had forgotten the fact that _Confuso Lobo _had lost her mother and home to a fire at the hands of her father. Kane stared at _Confuso Lobo _apologetically, for the first time his eyes held sympathy within them as he gazed at the girl before him. "I am a monster _Lobo _and it's time I go back to my roots. If you don't want to get hurt or incinerated, I suggest our paths do not cross again." Kane said darkly replied and started to walk away.

_Confuso Lobo _struggled for words that would not issue forth. She told herself not to cry, crying would make the situation worse then it needed to be. Her voice instead issued out a song. A song she knew quite well and the only thing that would come from her mouth. The words made Kane stop in his tracks and listen to her words, her impassioned plea, and above all her determination and desperateness begging him not to leave her.

"_Where are you going? Where are you going? Can you take me with you? For my hand is cold and needs warmth. Where are you going? Far beyond where the horizon lies, where the horizon lies, and the land sinks into mellow blueness, oh please take me with you. Let me skip the road with you, I can dare myself, I can dare myself! I'll put a pebble in my shoe, and watch me walk. I can walk, I can walk. I shall call the pebble 'Dare' We will talk together about walking. Dare shall be carried and when we both have had enough, I will take him from my shoe singing: 'Meet your new road.' Then I'll take your hand. Finally glad, that I am here… By your side, by your side, by your side."_

When she was finished, Kane noticed that she was standing next to him almost to symbolize the meaning and words. Kane could not speak. The song had reached him, _Confuso Lobo _hoped. She was not afraid of him, she was not _afraid. _What on earth possessed her to stay? Why did she want to be next him? Why did she care? "It's his death isn't it? It's affecting you." _Confuso Lobo _finally said, without skipping a beat. She knew. She knew. Both knew that _Confuso Lobo _was correct. _Confuso Lobo _squeezed Kane's hand. "I'm here." Kane said, "I'm not leaving. Don't worry about me. I'm not going to leave you. You're my wolf and I care about you and I will never abandon you or think about abandoning you again." _Confuso Lobo _smiled and hugged the man who stood before her. Kane was pleased she was with him and _Confuso Lobo _was glad he was with her. By blood relation or not, they were still brother and sister.

**There you have it! It's short I know, but some fics just are. Please Read and Review, no flames please! Lyrics do not belong to me and belong to their respected owners. I used the original lyrics which was "By your side" Not "By My side." **


End file.
